willandgracefandomcom-20200215-history
Election
Election is the 2nd episode of the second season and the 24th overall. Grace gets fed up by Will's tyranny as president of the tenants' association and runs against him. Karen accidentally lets Jack's pet parrot Guapo escape. Synopsis Vote for Grace, Win the Race After finding out that almost all chimneys in the building are closed shut including hers, Grace raises the issue during the meeting of the tenants' association, of which Will is board president. She becomes appalled by Will's tyranny over the other tenants and especially after finding out that his fireplace is functional. She decides to run for president against Will and the two engage in a rather childish competition to win over the tenants. Grace eventually wins and celebrates too soon as all the tenants go to her now about their issues. Material girl Karen confesses to Jack that after she opened the window to "scream at someone for wearing palazzo pants", his pet bird Guapo managed to escape, which deeply saddens Jack. Karen tries to cheer him up by taking him shopping and showering him with gifts. Later, Jack finds Guapo sitting outside the window, seemingly having found his way back. Realizing the gifts will stop when Karen finds out Guapo has returned, Jack reluctantly locks him in the closet. When Jack finally comes clean, Karen reveals that she already knows about Guapo because of all the surveillance cameras in the mansion, including the ones in his bedroom. Cast Main * Eric McCormack (Will Truman) * Debra Messing (Grace Adler) * Sean Hayes (Jack McFarland) * Megan Mullally (Karen Walker) Guest * Shelley Morrison (Rosario Salazar) * Shirley Prestia (Mrs. Pressman) * Lou Cutell (Mr. Arthur Pressman) * Ralph Drischell (Mr. Monitz) * Marjorie Lovett (Mrs. Glasser) * Marshall Manesh (Mr. Zamir) * Lynn Henderson (Nurse) * Alan March (Alan) Notes * In this episode, Grace becomes the president of the tenants' association. It is later mentioned in the episode Girls, Interrupted that she still holds this title. * Grace does her "whoa" expression again. * Mr. Zamir's first appearance. * One of the tenants, Mrs. Pressman, mentions that her missing umbrella is similar to that of "Tim Kaiser in 12B". Kaiser is a producer of the show. Cultural references * When Rosario mentions praying to the Madonna, she is referencing the Virgin Mary. Jack misunderstands this and says that he also prays to Madonna, the entertainer. Madonna later appears in season six. * When Will mocks Grace by laughing "French-like", she calls him Gerard Depardoo-doo, after French actor Gérard Depardieu. * After Jack finds Guapo sitting on the window sill, he exclaims "Oh my god! I'm Tippi Hedren", referencing Hedren's most famous role in The Birds (1963) where she and the whole city are being chased by birds. Interestingly, Veronica Cartwright and Suzanne Pleshette who played Jack's and Karen's mothers both appear in the film. * As Grace goads after winning the election, Will tells her: "put your pom-poms down, Tiffani Amber Annoying", a reference to actress Tiffani Amber Thiessen's cheerleader role in the sitcom Saved by the Bell. Media Vlcsnap-2017-06-16-15h33m45s087.png Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2